


Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Endverse, M/M, first kiss last kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas chce tylko jednego po upadku. By Dean go kochał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

Upadek nie był dynamicznym procesem. Nie stał się w jednej chwili. Wbrew temu co się wydaje, nie była to kwestia sekund, ulotnych chwil. Upadek trwał kilka lat. Pióra powoli wypadały, moc zanikała. Na kilka dni przed tym jak Dean dowiedział się, że jego brat został Naczyniem samego Diabła, Castiel całkiem stracił Łaskę, a wraz z nią część siebie. Tą użyteczną, potrzebną. Tą anielską, która mogła pomóc. Stał się człowiekiem. Zagubiony pośród ludzkich potrzeb, których nie rozumiał. Został mimo to obok Deana. Nieważne jak złe decyzje podejmował męczyzna zwany niegdyś Prawym Człowiekiem, a teraz Nieustraszonym Liderem. Były anioł trwał przy jego boku. Kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu Apokalipsy, kiedy Croatoan rozprzestrzenił się na cały kraj, wieczorem łowca przyszedł do bruneta. Żyli w obozie dla tych, którzy nadal byli ludźmi. Nie było ich wielu, ale mieli odważne serca. Inaczej nie dotarli by aż tutaj.   
Castiel siedział na starym materacu, miał mu służyć za łóżko odkąd nie było czasu na szukanie czegoś lepszego. Nie narzekał. Materac był wygodny, poza tym ex anioł wracał tak senny i zmęczony z patrolu że nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to na czym śpi. Podniósł niebieskie oczy na blondyna i przechylił głowę w tak znanym geście z czasów, gdy było całkiem dobrze. Lider podszedł do niego i zupełnie niespodziewanie pchnął go na materac. Nie protestował. Nie miał po co. Lider rządził tym obozem, a Castiel znał go już na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że stracił wszelkie granice. Wydawał wyrok na niewinnych ludzi, gdy ci krzywo na niego spojrzeli. Kazał mordować tych którzy wspomnieli chociażby imię jego brata. Zachowywał się jak człowiek, który nie miał nic do stracenia.   
-Chcesz tego?- zapytał szorstko Winchester, rozpinając guziki koszuli bruneta. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko skinienie głową. Nie pytał, by dostać pozwolenie lub odmowę tylko by nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Castiel przecież tego chciał.   
Ex anioł kochał blondyna. Od zawsze darzył go silnym uczuciem, które dopiero niedawno odważył się nazwać po imieniu. Kochał człowieka, sprawcę wszystkich swoich potknięć. Kochał tego, który skazał go na upadek już w Piekle gdy wyciągnął zakrwawione ręce w stronę jasnego anioła, dumnego żołnierza niebios.Kochał Deana nawet teraz, kiedy ten wziął jego ciało jakby miał do niego jakieś prawo. Jakby mu się to należało.   
Cas nigdy się z nikim nie kochał. Jednak po latach obserwacji ludzi wyobrażał to sobie całkiem inaczej. Spodziewał się powolnego procesu pełnego czułości, pocałunków i delikatnych dotyków. Chciał, żeby ten pierwszy raz z mężczyzną dla którego się zbuntował i upadł był wyjątkowy. Tymczasem dostał niecierpliwy akt, pospieszne ruchy, kilka ugryzień. Za każdym razem kiedy próbował się odsunąć, blondyn go przygniatał swoim ciężarem, łapał mocno za nadgarstki i zbliżał usta do jego ucha.  
-Chciałeś tego.- szeptał głosem słodkim jak miód, a potem gryzł bladą skórę na szyi bruneta aż zostawał idealny odcisk zębów Lidera. Kiedy wreszcie akt dobiegł końca, niebieskooki skulił się przy boku Winchestera. Drżąc lekko, złapał go delikatnie za rękę. Chciał chociaż imitacji związku, poczuć chociaż odrobinę troski. Mieć złudzenie, że Dean się troszczy o niego. Mężczyzna jednak odsunął od siebie swojego dawnego przyjaciela, ubrał się szybko i wyszedł. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się tępo w drzwi. Zostawił go, jak zabawkę którą można odłożyć na półkę kiedy tylko się znudzi. Może po prostu spieszył się na obchód? Na pewno tak, przecież był Liderem. Cas wstał z materaca i ubrał na siebie pierwsze rzeczy z brzegu. Nie miał nic takiego by zakryć ślady. Na szczęście niewiele osób to mogło interesować. Chuck sprawiał wrażenie jakby już wiedział gdy brunet go minął. Inni byli zajęci przeżyciem. Nie obchodziło ich skąd te ugryzienia.   
-Dean?- Castiel spojrzał na niego uważnie. Zielonooki podniósł wzrok znad map i uniósł lekko brew. Spojrzenie jakie rzucił byłemu aniołowi, niemal zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Zapomniał co ma powiedzieć. Szybko wrócił do siebie, zajmując się podawaniem odpowiednich leków tym którzy byli chorzy w sposób nie zagrażający obozowi. Ratował od bólu głowy, od kataru. Tego się nauczył i to lubił. Pomagał ludziom prawie jak wtedy kiedy był aniołem.   
I tej nocy przyszedł Dean. Tym razem Castiel czuł się jeszcze gorzej kiedy wyszedł nad ranem. Siedział nago na materacu, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego ciągle z oczu lecą mu łzy. Od momentu kiedy Dean sobie poszedł, nie mógł przestać płakać. Nie trudził się ubieraniem. Ludzie po lekach czuli się lepiej. Dlatego wyciągnął swoje medykanty i wziął dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal czuł niechęć. Do siebie, do Deana.   
Każda noc przez następny tydzień wyglądała tak samo. Ta rutyna stawała się męcząca. Najpierw patrol, śniadanie, zbiórka, obchód, wypad do miasta. Potem były dziwne czynności których Cas nie rozumiał, a które dotyczyły pojazdów. Kontrola, czy jakoś takto nazwał Dean. Później kolacja i czas na sen. Czas w którym Dean przychodził do Castiela. Rzucał go na materac, rozbierał szybko i wypełniał w pustym akcie, bez uczuć i bez czułości. Kilka razy próbował odmówić. Raz kiedy Dean był wstawiony, po tym jak musiał zabić jednego z mężczyzn za wspominanie o Samie. Wtedy blondyn go uderzył w twarz i wziął tak agresywnie, że następnego dnia Castiel zaaplikował sobie lek przeciwbólowy dożylnie by szybciej działał. Wtedy odkrył, iż zwiększenie dawki sprawia radość. Świat staje się inny. Zdobył kilka mocniejszych leków, w większości psychotropy. Pod ich wpływem był gdy odmówił blondynowi po raz drugi. Lider go związał, by potem go mocno przelecieć. Więcej nie odmówił mu niczego. Nocami dawał mu siebie, dniami biorąc coraz większe dawki leków i prochy które kiedyś znalazł w jednym z porzuconych domów. Zagłuszały jego emocje, nie pozwalały na wstyd, nieśmiałość i ból gdy O N znowu odchodził nad ranem by nikt go nie zobaczył u byłego anioła. Powtarzało się to wiele razy. Dean udawał, że nie widzi wielkich, zamglonych oczu i nieobecnego uśmiechu. Próbował wyciszyć sumienie, uspokoić je tłumaczeniem, że zapytał i brunet tego chciał. Nigdy przecież na serio nie odtrącił łowcy. Lider wszedł do kwatery Casa i aż przystanął w drzwiach. Cicha muzyka rozbrzmiewała z pokoju. Wiedział, że Cas znalazł kiedyś stary sprzęt grający i równe stare kasety. Nie sądził jednak, że był w stanie go naprawić. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie zobaczył bruneta siedzącego na ziemi. Po jego bladych policzkach ciekły strumienie łez. Pierwszy raz Dean widział go w takim stanie. Były anioł nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Miał zamknięte oczy i lekko rozchylone, wiecznie spierzchnięte usta których Lider nigdy nie całował. On tylko gryzł go po szyi, pokrytej fioletowymi i szarymi już śladami. Dźwięki znanej blondynowi piosenki wwierały mu się w sam środek duszy razem z widokiem złamanego człowieka, który kiedyś był aniołem.   
But I can't help falling in love with you...  
Dean nigdy nie czuł się tak nie na miejscu jak stojąc w drzwiach tego mężczyzny. Castiel otworzył oczy i szybko wstał, zrzucając przypadkiem z mebli obok szklankę z wodą. Wytarł rękawem oczy, nie chcąc by Dean to widział. By W I E D Z I A Ł w jakim stanie jest brunet.  
-Posprzątam. Potrzebujesz czegoś?- powiedział natychmiast, zaczynając zbierać szkło drżącymi rękami. Jedno szkiełko ostrą krawędzią przecięło palce niebieskookiego. Brudna od prochów krew powoli kapała na podłogę gdy kończył sprzątanie.  
-Nie. Przyszedłem sprawdzić czy ty czegoś nie potrzebujesz.- blondyn złapał delikatnie dłoń przyjaciela i opatrzył krwawiącą ranę.   
Tej nocy nie przyszedł. Następnej też nie. Dopiero po kilku dniach wmówił sobie, że to nie może być jego wina. Wtedy zjawił się u bruneta by odreagować ostatnio nerwowe dni.   
-Dean? Czy ty mnie kochasz?-zapytał tej nocy brunet gdy po akcie leżeli na jego materacu. Dean...nie umiał rozmawiać o emocjach. Nie było czasu na romantyzm i czułość.  
-Oczywiście, że nie. Miłość to słabość. Nie możemy być słabi.-zaśmiał skę, wstając i biorąc swoją kurtkę. Właśne to przepełniło czarę goryczy.   
Cały dzień Dean był poza obozem, Cas zaś jak zwykle pomagał z lekami. Kiedy skończył, wrócił do siebie. Wiedział, że niedługo przyjdzie Dean. Wszystko przygotował.

Blondyn wszedł do środka. Było za cicho jeśli nie liczyć muzyki w tle. Ta sama piosenka podczas której widział płaczącego bruneta. Ciche dźwięki niosły go do pokoju Castiela. Leżał na materacu ubrany w prochowiec i w marynarkę. Dean nie widział go takiego od dawna. Mimo że, ubrania nosiły znamiona lat które spędziły w szafie, ukryte tam przez byłego anioła, nadal w nich wyglądał dumnie, niemal majestatycznie. Jakby wśród drobnych włókien tkaniny ukryła się łaska dzielnego anioła. Lider delikatnie dotknął jego ogolony gładko policzek. Brunet ledwo otworzył niebieskie oczy, było tak blisko wolności. Uśmiechnął się blado do łowcy.  
-Każdego dnia modliłem się, byś chociaż mnie pocałował. Byś powiedział, że mnie kochasz. Już wiem, że miałeś rację. Niebo nie odpowiada na prośby. Ono...milczy. Jest...obojętne.-szepnął z trudem. Dean zauważył puste pudełka po tabletkach nasennych i przeciwbólowych. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego smutno, a on widział jak gaśnie w nich światło. Pocałował bruneta w ustach, smakując przy okazji jego słone łzy. Pocałunek nie został odwzajemniony. Winchester odsunął się na kilka milimetrów, tylko tyle by spojrzeć w jego oczy. Puste niebieskie tęczówki, obojętnie patrzyły w przestrzeń. Wziął ciało byłego anioła i zaniósł je do wraku Impali. Stracił już wszystko. Brata, przyjaciela.  
-Będziesz dowodził. Zrozumiesz o co chodzi.-powiedział do Chucka i zaraz zajął miejsce kierowcy. Ten samochód był kiedyś jak dom. Tu Castiel uśmiechał się do niego i opowiadał mu niesamowite rzeczy. Tu Castiel powiedział, że w niego wierzy.  
Spojrzał na martwe ciało obok i wyjął swoją Berettę z którą się nie rozstawał.  
-Wiesz czemu ją lubię? Nigdy się nie zacina.-uśmiechnął się lekko, łapiąc prawą ręką dłoń Casa. Chwilę później charakterystyczną dla poranka ciszę przeszył strzał.


End file.
